Title: Not Every Thing is what it Seems
by monketprobs
Summary: Lilly Evans is a pretty, friendly girl and probably the smartest girl at Hogwarts. James Potter well known for his pranks on teachers and peers especially the Slytherin's has well and truly earned the right to say that he is a Marauder. James is the most
1. Expect the unexpected

Title: "Not Every Thing is what it Seems

Summary: Lilly Evans is a pretty, friendly girl and probably the smartest girl at Hogwarts. James Potter; well known for his pranks on teachers and peers especially the Slytherin's has well and truly earned the right to say that he is a Marauder. James is the most gorgeous guy out of all of Hogwarts, except maybe Sirius Black and they both know it to. So what happens when you put two entirely different people together? Do they become like an old married couple that fights like cats and dogs? Will it be a match in heaven or will they hate each over like venom?

Chapter 1-Expect the unexpected

Lily Evans sat at the Gryffindor dinner table in the Great Hall, with Samantha, Mel,

Alice and Sarah her best friends and was discussing who would be the Head boy and Girl.

When a massive water bomb was thrown at Lilly. Now this is not just any Water Bomb, this is a magical water bomb that doesn't stop pouring water on you, until you start to cry or beg for it to stop.

Lilly fuming knew exactly who threw it at her. She turned around and yelled at James and Sirius, "You stupid, arrogant, prats! Why must you continually annoy and prank me? Actually don't bother telling me that, just get this stupid hex you made up of me NOW!" "Yes Lilly, right away Lilly, 3 bags full Lilly!" Laughed James and Sirius in unison."

"JAMES POTTER! Undo that ridiculously immature hex of her now and apologize! Also 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor and a detention for both of you boys next Friday at 5:00!" said Professor McGonagall sternly.

"But professor we have Quidditch practice on Friday from 4:30- 6:00 and we have to go and we are coming up to the first game of the season!" cried out James in distress.

"Well you should have thought of that before you put a prank on Ms Evans here." said Professor McGonagall.

"Great just look what you did Prongs! First you say the incarnation wrong and hex Lilly instead of Severus and then you go and get us a detention, the day for Quidditch practice of all days!" Said a very annoyed Sirius.

"It was worth it but! Did you see the look on her face? It was hilar- James started to say with a very amused grin on his face.

James turned to the front to see Professor Dumbledor who had cut him of in mid sentence, standing up to start the beginning of the year speech.

Professor Dumbledor though very old gave of great enthusiasm and energy with even some of the gravest troubled times could not take away the twinkle in his eye.

Dumbledor stood up in the middle of the staff table in front of his black and gold Headmasters chair with a cheeky grin on his face that suggested that he was up to no good.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts, to our old faces and welcome back." His clear blue twinkling eyes were traveling around the room, acknowledging everyone. He smiled and said, "To our new ones I hope your journey through your school life here, will be as enjoyable and interesting as mine and your older peers!"

Firstly all students are not to venture into the Forbidden Forrest. If they do, the consequences will be severe. The things that you may encounter in there may not be to your liking."

He paused with the faintest smile twitching at the corner of his lips. He followed on by saying, "Mr. Filch has once again asked me to warn you that he has a blanket ban on anything bought at Zonko's Joke Shop, including- Flying Frisbees, Exploding Fire Ball Snap, Dung Bombs and Horror of the Mirror Maze. It will not be tolerated and will be confiscated on the spot. "

"On a lighter note I would like you to meet our new head boy and girl." Said the head master with his 'I am up to no good smile'

Lilly thought to her self- I hope it's me, not Tiffany. Fingers Crossed. I wonder who head boy will be. Maybe Remus or Dylan, they both are smart and popular.

"Can Ms Lilly Evans and Mister James Potter please come to the front of the hall?" asked Dumbledor.

Oh you have to be kidding me! Potter of all people! Deep breathe deep breath. Thought a very unhappy Lilly.

"Congratulations! I think it is pretty safe to say that you two will put the past behind you and work as a team. At least I know I can put my trust in you two, unlike your past successors who bickered all the time and were more trouble then they were worth." Said the headmaster.

"Thank you sir it is quite a privilege," said Lilly-nudging James in his side. "Oh um yeah, what Lilly said, great umm-" said James. "JAMES! Do you ever pay attention to any one other then your self?" hissed Lilly. "Lilly my sweet Lilly I was just trying to gather your boundaries so that we can work better'" James whispered back.

"Excellent everyone understands. An owl will send you all the information that you need to know tomorrow." Said Dumbledor.

The pair walked of and went back to there dormitories to tell their friends what they were told.


	2. Proposals and letters

Title: "Not Every Thing is what it Seems

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors note: Thanks to ****malfoyismyboo**** and ****maryncassybff16**** for reviewing my 1st chapter! A million Chocolate biscuits to you! I hope everybody likes this story coz it's my first and everything! Hey everybody should check out the Authors- ****Roxy Black****schoolgurlx3****Tombraider3**** and ****Diamond Sylvan**** because their stories ROCK! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2

Proposals and letters

"I can't understand why Potter is head boy. He is the last person I would have thought to get it. AARRRAAHHH! It is so unfair! It's bad enough he is in our house and most of my classes, but now this!" grumbled Lily.

"Not to mention his reputation as a ladies man and biggest heart breaker since…Ever!" snickered Mel.

"Hmm just imagine it! Lily falls madly in love with James and the live happily ever after!" Samantha sighed.

"Sam! This is Potter we are talking about, not Frank and Alice!" cried Lily.

"Speaking of Frank and me……… He is taking me to Hogsmede soon for some special reason but he won't tell me why!" a very excited Alice said.

"Alice you are soooo luck! I bet he will propose because you have been together for 5 years!" Sarah said.

Alice replied, "You think so? I dunno I have a feeling I'm going to meet his family not propose but you can always hope!"

Lilly smiled and said "He could be doing both, you never know!"

Alice is so lucky she has a cute, wonderful boyfriend, who cares about her and I am stuck with James who the only thing he ever does is pranks people thought lily.

"My my prongs, you sure scored well! You got Head Boy and scored Lily as Head Girl, can you get any luckier?" Sirius said snickering.

"Oh yeah sure Lily is hot and everything but she is a bit of a bitch. Like come on can think of a time when she has ever been nice to me?" asked James.

"Well I think she is only a bitch towards you because she is really nice to everyone else. Do you remember her 1st day of Hogwarts? You thought it would be funny to get her attention by asking her to play a game of exploding fire ball snap and it burnt her arm? Or the time you charmed the Suits of Armour to follow her around all day singing rude jokes about her and Snape?" asked Remus

"Or the time we made a water bomb full of dung scented water and we threw it at her? Or when you locked her in a broom cupboard for not moving out of your way. Or when in the 4th year when if you seen4 her in the halls you would hex her?" stuttered Peter.

"OK OK I get the picture, but it's not like you guys haven't helped me either or found all those times funny!" James replied

"Speak of the Devil! There she is with all her cute friends laughing about something" drawled Sirius

James flattening his hair down walked over to lily and whispered in her ear, "Come to Hogsmede with me!"

"One I wouldn't go any where with you let alone Hogsmede and two I am already going with someone. Why are you wearing only boxers and why are they pink with love hearts saying I love my self on them?" asked lily laughing

"These aren't real it is a charm Sirius put on me." Said a very annoyed James

"Sirius thanks a whole lot! I will get you back don't you worry!" James Yelled to Sirius

James quickly took the charm of with an easy flick of his wand to find lily stalking out of the common room.

"That is the exact thing, I am talking about! Can he get any more juvenile?" asked lily giving her owl a pat before taking her mail of it.

"OHH Lily is in luck today! She has 3 letters instead of…. well none!" teased Mel.

Lily walked outside alone to her favourite tree next to her great lake and opened her letters.

_Dear Ms Evans, _

_The 1st prefect meeting will be on this Friday morning followed by your 1st Heads meeting with me! The password to my tower is Cherry Ripe Jelly Beans!_

_I look forwards in seeing you!_

_Regards Albus Dumbledore_

Lilly smiled and opened her second letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hello how are your? Umm I'm sorry I can't go to Hogsmede with you because I have to fly to Australia and see my Family for some urgent reason. _

_Cya Soon Dylan_

Lilly frowned at the 3rd letter not noticing the handwriting.

_**LILLY EVANS **_

_**Your sister is getting married soon and at the wedding you will loose something very precious to you!**_

_**I look forward to your unhappiness!**_

The letter burnt to ashes in her ands as soon as it was read and a very distressed crying lily ran up to Dumbledore's tower bumping into James at the entrance.

"Lily what's the matter?" asked a concerned James. "Just leave me alone I have enough problems already without you!" replied Lilly.

Lilly said the password and rushed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.


	3. Head Rooms

Title: "Not Every Thing is what it Seems

Chapter 3

Head Rooms

"Lily sit down, what is the matter? Here have a tissue," said Dumbledore kindly.

Lily nodded and told the headmaster about the letter from Dylan and the threatening letter.

The Headmaster looked over his half moon spectacles, sighed and murmured quietly, "How very unfortunate."

"Sir Dylan and I are very close. We are like brother and sister, even closer, we tell each over everything. The letter he gave me is only ¼ of a parchment, he never writes letters that short. They are usually 6 parchments long. The letter about my sister, what does that mean? Does it mean that someone will be hurt or killed or will something be stolen?" Lily tearfully said.

"Frankly Ms Evans I'm not quite sure what both letters mean but I will get auror from the ministry to look into it," Dumbledore replied.

"Thankyou sir," Lily replied. "Your welcome. Now you better go see Professor McGonagall about your Head Girl Room," Dumbledore replied.

Lily walked out of the Headmasters office and down the stairs to find James at the entrance still waiting for her.

"Come here lily what's the matter?" asked James drawing Lily into a hug.

Lily instantly started to sob into his shoulder.

"Shush, it's ok, everything will be fine. I'm here now, just let it all out," James said soothingly.

"Thanks, um we have to go see McGonagall about our Head boy and girl rooms," Lily said awkwardly.

The pair walked silently up to the transfiguration teacher's room and knocked on the door.

"Minerva McGonagall!" Said James kissing the professor on both cheeks. "You look radiant as usual!"

A very flustered McGonagall thanked him and replied, "Ms Evans, Potter what could I do for you both and you do realise it is quite late?"

"So sorry Professor, could you please tell us about our head boy and girl rooms?" asked lily.

"Of course dear, come with me."

McGonagall lead them to a door not far from the Gryffindor common room. The door was timber with gold trimmings, it had a gold handle and it appeared to be to discreet eyes staring back at them.

"Now this is the entrance to your rooms, the only people that are permitted in here are your selves, my self, the head master and four of your friends each. To get to your rooms you have to know the password and tell it to Macquarie who is the heads entrance watcher and doorkeeper. The password to your rooms is Doxy, do not forget it!"

McGonagall said the password and opened the door to a corridor that lead of to four doors, two on each side and a balcony at the end of the corridor.

"To my left is your room James and a common room which both of you will share and to my right is your room Lily and a study for both of you to share. I hope you like it all I decorated it myself this year!" Boasted the professor proudly.

"Professor it is beautiful you have out done yourself yet again!" lily cried happily.

"Thank you dear and the house elves have brought all of your belonging up to your rooms for you. Now I must be going."

Professor McGonagall walked out and left the pair alone.

"Well lets go explore we will start on the left hand side 1st but," said James

They walked into Potters room, which was red and gold with Quidditch posters on the walls and a photo of his family on his bedside table and a vase of flowers on the other

"Is this your family?" asked lily. "Yeah that's my mum Katherine, my Dad David, my sister Libby, my Aunt and Uncle Tina and Fred and my godparents Greg and Kate Longbottom. Before you ask yes they are related to Frank Longbottom it's his parents and I do have a sister she died when she was nine from the Wharton's curse that Voldemort cast on her." Snapped James irritably.

They walked into the Common room which was large with blue walls, a fireplace, a couch and an odd-looking box saying:

This is a new addition to the head common room this year; Ms Evans should know how to use it. - Sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"What is this? Asked James curiously. "It is a television, it plays shows on it that you can watch very similar to a cx3 but not magical," Stated Lily.

"Ok next stop the balcony," James said. The walked out onto the balcony overlooking the great lake and Hogwarts grounds, in the middle of the balcony was table and chairs and a magical record player.

They then walked into a fully furnished study with 2 desks, parchment, quills, ink and a bookcase full of their books and other novels and non-fiction stories.

"Wow this is even better then the library!" Lily cried. "Trust you to point that out" James snapped.

"Do you want to see my room or not?" Lily snapped back.

"Whatever Evans, just make it fast and hurry up I do not have all day"

"Potter you are the most arrogant self-centred, self-absorbed, selfish person I have ever met!" Evans replied as they walked into her room.

Lily gasped when she walked into her room. Her room was large with light pink walls and purple trimmings. The room had a four post bed with Satan sheets. Lily's room had a bed side table on either side of her bed with a vase of flowers on one and a photo frame of a muggle picture of her family. But what made lily gasp was the two doors that lead of into a beautiful bathroom and the largest walk in wardrobe she had ever seen with all of her clothing in it plus some new clothing that someone had put in there.

"James said slyly interrupting Lily's thoughts, "Night Evans, if you get lonely in the night you know where to find me!"

'Rise and shine MS Evans you have a new day a head of you. The Day today is Friday and the time is 6:30 am. Today you start your 1st class for the year and you have a meeting with the headmaster for head duties. Oh and don't let Mr Potter forget his detention either," Said Lily's very annoying magical alarm clock.

Lily yawned turned her alarm clock off and hoped into the bathroom to get ready.

"Evans! Your time table has arrived. Do you know what filch got me to do this morning for detention?" asked Potter walking into Lily's room to give her time table to her but stoped when he saw lily getting ready.

"POTTER GET OUT NOW!" "Sorry, I didn't see much," James said lying through his teeth.

Lily walked out of the bathroom to find James already gone to class and picked up her time table.

**Monday**

Double Potions- Slytherians and Gryffindor 9:00- 11:00 am

Transfiguration 11:10- 12:10

Lunch

Charms 1:30- 2:30pm

Herbology 2:30- 3:30pm

Study hall 4:30- 5:00pm

Astronomy 9:00- 11:00pm

**Tuesday**

Defence against the dark arts 8:00- 9:00 am

Double history of magic- Slytherians and Gryffindor 9:05- 11:00 am

Lunch

Potions 1:30- 2:30 pm

Charms 2:30- 3:30 pm

Transfiguration 3:30- 4:30 pm

**Wednesdays**

Double History of Magic 8:30- 10:30 am

Double Potions 10:35- 12:30 am

Lunch

Charms 2:30- 3:30 pm

Study Hall 3:30- 4:30 pm

**Thursday**

Transfiguration 9:00- 10:00 am

Herbology 10:00- 11:00 am

Study hall 11:00- 12:00

Lunch

Double defence against the dark arts 2:00- 3:00 pm

Astronomy 9:00- 11:00 pm

**Friday**

Double Transfiguration 8:00- 10:00 am

Charms 10:00- 11:00 am

Lunch

History of magic 1:00- 2:00 pm

Potions 2:00- 3:00 pm

Herbology 3:00- 4:00 pm

Oh well I better go to the prefect meeting lily thought to her self 

"What are you doing here? You are no a prefect?" Lily said startled

"Well Ms Evans there is a lot of things you don't know so you better watch your back," He snarled back at her.


	4. Transfiguration

Title: "Not Every Thing is what it Seems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Authors note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Rock on! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have been so busy with schoolwork, Groan you know what its like. Hope you like this next chapter, ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Transfiguration

Lily walked into the prefect room, greeted everyone and asked James why he had a detention.

"Well I was helping Peeves with something, when Filch came in and caught us, so he made me have a detention cleaning Bed Pans," James Replied.

The door opened just as Lily started to call the roll. Startled she turned around and her eyes widened with the sight before her.

"What are you doing here? You are not a prefect?" Lily said startled

"Well Ms Evans there is a lot of things you don't know so you better watch your back," He snarled back at her.

Their eyes clashed with each over until lily finally looked away and done at roll to see if Regulus Black Had his Name on the roll.

"Fine it looks as though you are a prefect, go sit over there next to Lucius Malfoy, the other Slytherin's prefect."

"Fine Princess." "Don't talk to me like that," Lily said scowling.

"Ok well everyone is here now bar Professor Dumbledore," Lily said to all the prefects.

Dumbledore walked into the room and greeted everyone, "Good morning students I trust you slept well."

Dumbledore gave his usual speech of setting good examples, duties and planning events and then dismissed all the prefects.

'Lily, James the 1st event on the social Callander for this year is the Valentines Ball. It will be your jobs to organise it. You will have to organise the decorations, food, music and cleaning up the next day. If you need to go to Hogsmede after all you classes, to buy anything, you can.

"I must be going; I have a meeting with the minister in half an hour."

Dumbledore left leaving Lily and James by themselves.

"Lily come to Hogsmede with me tomorrow." "James I have already said no."

James slyly replied, "I thought you wanted to start planning the ball and I'm Head boy, so you'll have to go on a few dates now and them."

"Dates?" lily asked skeptically. "Yeah you know planning Balls and such." James said knowing very well that he was implying something entirely else.

Lily rolled her eyes and went to find her friends.

"Hey Alice what's up?" asked Lily.

"Oh not much Lils.' She said trying to keep her smile off her face but couldn't resist it any more and said "Frank proposed and we are engaged!" Alice said beaming.

"Oh my gosh, that's wonderful! What did your parents say?" Lily asked.

"There are really happy for us! Mum and I have even started planning the wedding!

"Does any one else know?" Lily replied. "James does and he said we could have a party in the heads rooms tonight."

Lily frowned thinking there would be too many people in the head common room and then realised that it would be only Frank, the marauder's and the girls.

"The party is at 7:00pm tonight!" Alice said. "Ok I will see you there, where is our 1st class?" lily asked.

Alice looked at her timetable and told her that they have Double Transfiguration.

Alice and Lily sat done next to Samantha Mel and Sarah and told them the good news.

As they told them a bout the proposal a cat walked in and went up to the front of the room and transfigured into Mrs. McGonagall.

"Class today we will study the spell Portrify. Turn to page 396. Mr Potter read the 1st paragraph please." Mrs. McGonagall said.

'Portrify is a complex spell that should be only used if the spell castor is pure in mind and heart. This spell is used to transfigure objects into an exact copy of the person or animal that they want to transfigure.

"Ms Evans follow on."

"Similar to the Polyjuice potion and Animagus spell but more advanced then the two. For example Polyjuice an Animagus spells transfer the spell castor into an animal or person. Where as Portrify transforms an object into an exact copy of a person or animal. The animal or person will follow out all your instructions but only instructions that will be for a good cause not bad.

"Continue on Mr Black."

Sirius continued on by saying, "This spell was invented by Adelaide Portrify in 1392. To help her sister run her manor and keep her children happy with pets.

"Thankyou Mr Black. Now can you all please turn your Parchment into mice. Top do this point you wand at the parchment and turn it anti-clockwise 3 times and say Portrify. Then picture in your mind your mice singing. Start." Mrs McGonagall told the class.

The class tried but only Alice Frank Sirius James and Lily could do it.

"Congratulations, 10 points to each person who completed it, everyone else keep trying and be able to do it by the next lesson.


	5. Forbidden kiss

Title: "Not Every Thing is what it Seems 

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry potter but that will never happen.**

**Authors note: hope you like this chapter! This chapter will be very feisty a few fights and a forbidden kiss! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Forbidden kiss

Lily groaned as she listened to professor Bohms (bow-homes silent h) drone on about charms and was quickly distracted by laughter coming from the marauders sitting in a circle in the back of the room.

James finished whatever he was doing and snuck up to lily and whispered in her ear, "BOO."

Lily screamed in fright and disrupted the teacher and the class.

"What's – gasp- the matter –gasp- Lils? Something spook –gasp- you?" James asked clutching his stomach and tears running down his face for laughing so hard.

The class was laughing so loud that they didn't notice Professor Bohms ill attempts to calm the calm the class down. Until he made his voice louder and said "SILENCE! Own up whoever screamed!"

Someone yelled out Lily Evans did it sir and a very sheepish lily nodded her head.

"Ms Evans I'm disappointed in you, head girl and my prize student and you disrupt the class, I would have thought you knew better. You can have a detention with our head of your house tonight and 5 points of Gryffindor. 'Professor Bohms said clearly disappointed.

"Yes sir," lily said annoyed.

Lily and James walked into Professor McGonagall's office for their detentions.

"Ms Evans I'm disappointed in you I would have thought different." The professor said frowning.

"Mr Potter no doubt I will be seeing you a lot this year if the last previous years were anything to go by." McGonagall said slightly bemused.

"I try professor, I try but then again what man wouldn't want to be in this room with two beautiful women?" James said putting his charm on.

"James you flatter me, I feel SO privileged to be in this room with you after all it was you who scared me and got me a detention!" Lily said sarcastically.

"You're welcome Lily!" James said not noticing or ignoring lily's scorn.

The transfiguration teacher interrupted them and said" Lily You can Clean the desk and the chairs and James you can clean the door, windows and walls. Oh and James you can not use Magic! You have 1 hour."

She walked out the room and went to watch the Quidditch practice.

Lily rounded on James and said, "Thanks a whole lot James. You really can make a girls day. 1st you invite people to MY common room and then you get me in trouble. What else can you do to make my day an absolutely bloody fantastic day?"

"Oh quite a lot actually and what do you mean by YOUR common room? It's OURS not yours and by the way it's not my fault you screamed." James Replied angrily.

"You could have bloody well asked me before inviting everyone to the head rooms. Also get your facts right, you scared me, so what the hell did you expect." Lily snapped back.

Lily then with a flick of her wand cleaned everything and walked out of the room.

James ran after her and said, "Lily are you trying to get us in more trouble? Professor McGonagall told us NO Magic!"

"No she told you no magic, not me, I can change it back for you if you want?"

'No what do you think?" James replied.

Lily stormed up the entrance to the head rooms told the password and closed the door before James could get in.

James walked up to the door and said," sorry about that, she is a bit feisty. Tonight lily and I are having a party so we have choose our 4 people each. Mine are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Frank Longbottom and peter Pettigrew. Lily's are Alice Lawland, Sarah Rose, Mel Johnson and Samantha Fig. "

The portrait of Lewis Andrews a Ravenclaw Head boy in the 1300's said to James, "I'll make sure they know what to do, don't you worry!"

James Thanked him said the password and walked into his room to get his invisibility cloak and then left.

Before leaving he said to lily outside her door, "The party is at 6:20 now not 7:00, you don't have to do anything I will organise everything for you.

Lily yelled whatever and got ready for the party.

Lily was reading a muggle Romance Fiction, when James and everyone that was invited, walked into the room with food and drinks.

Sarah ran up to the couch and jumped on lily and giggled, "How did the detention go with James?" Sarah teased.

Lily rolled her eyes and said," He was his arrogant, self-centred usual self as always.'

Alice nudged Mel and Samantha and said," I bet she Loved his attention too?'

Lily quickly changed the subject and said, "Alice, Frank, my two lover birds, come here I have something for you!"

"Presents, oh, I love presents!" Alice said dragging frank over to lily.

Lily summoned 2 small boxes to her and said, "Here open them. It's a heart shaped locket split in two, with your names on it. You put each overs locket on and you always know how they are feeling."

Alice gasped and said, "It's beautiful, thankyou so much!"

"Thanks Lils it's really thoughtful of you." Frank said putting his locket on Alice.

Sirius interrupted and said, "Let's get this party started!" He handed out drinks and turned music on.

Lily was on the balcony changing music when James Walked on to it and said, "I told you having a party would be a good idea."

"Yes James, I admit having a party is a good idea but you didn't bother asking!" Lily yelled at him.

"What's the problem Evans? You like everyone here, SO what the BLOODY HELL are you doing complaining?"

"What's the problem? YOU"RE THE PROBLEM JAMES and NO I don't like everyone here," lily said initiating James.

"I'm THE PROBLEM? That's rich coming from you. Who don't you like is it-'

"It's You James, who else would I hate so much?"

"So why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't know James, maybe because you're a SELFCENTRED, ARROGANT, BASTARD. You are always throwing your stupid snitch in the air and catching it, you run your hand through your hand and make it even more MESSIER, you go around BREAKING girls hearts, OH and your favourite, picking on everyone especially SNAPE.

"You know what EVANS? You are jealous because I-"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius yelled coming onto the balcony.

"Here have a Butterbeer and calm down! It's Frank and Alice's night not yours.

They walked back and Sirius sat next to Sarah and whispered," It worked, they won't even notice the vodka!"

"Sarah giggled and whispered back, "Good 1st about time lily let her hair down!"

"Pour me more James-hic- pur get it PAW!"

"Hiccup, we don't have a cat Paw, le lets buy one, hehehe!" James slurred.

"I think you two have had enough to drink," Remus said taking their drinks and leading them out to the balcony to calm down.

"Lily do you want to dance?" James asked. Lily got up and started dancing with James to a slow tune.

James hands crept down and he slowly leaned into kiss her. They kissed slowly to enjoy the kiss longer. James touched her hair and thinking at how beautiful she was. He then started to sober up and realised what he was doing.

I should stop but it's too good to stop because if I stop I'll never get to do it again. James thought to him self

**(A/N" will lily continue kissing him or will she slap him? Teaser for next chapter- lily will get upset after something she sees James do!)**


	6. Trouble in Paradise

Title: "Not Every Thing is what it Seems 

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry potter but that will never happen.**

**Authors note: thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed my chapter! **

Chapter 6

Trouble in Paradise

Lily's POV

Oh my Gosh I'm kissing James! Why the hell am I kissing James? Groan, my head hurts so much! What the HELL I'M KISSIMG JAMES?

Lily pulled away from James in shock and said, "Why the hell are we kissing?"

"I don't know sure in hell loved it!" James said leaning in to kiss her again.

"NO! Get of me!" Lily said pushing Potter of her.

"What! You liked in a minute before?

"Yeah well if you hadn't noticed we were drunk and I would rather be giving Sirius a piece of my mind, for spiking our drinks, the being here with you!"

James cut from the remark, drew back from her as if he had been slapped.

"Fine then suite yourself," James said walking back into the common room to Say goodnight to everyone.

"What did you do? Mel asked lily after James left.

"Nothing OK!"

"Sure he just walked out of here for no reason huh?"

"It's none of your business Mel so back of!"

"No you back of Lily! You and James have been at each overs throat all day! He's a nice guy, why can't you get on with him?"

"So what I'm in the wrong? This is the guy who wouldn't let you on the Quidditch team because you are a girl and friends with me, he does pranks on me and is always picking on Snape and not to mention of breaking girls hearts!"

"You know what Lily? You area stuck up Bitch; you can not even put your difference with James, behind you for even One day. It was supposed to be Alice and Frank's night not yours!"

Lily close to tears now, ran into her room and slammed the door.

"Come on everyone I think the party is well and truly over," Sirius said cleaning up the room.

Everyone left leaving Lily crying in here room.

JAMES POV

As James walked to the Gryffindor Common room he thought to him self- Stubborn pain in the arse! It's not my fault Sirius spiked our drinks. She liked what we were doing so why did she brush me of as though I am the scum of the earth? 'Sigh' I don't know what I was expecting, after all because half an hour ago we were screaming at each over! JAMES GET A GRIP! Lily hates you and she always will, so it's about time I moved on and started dating other girls!

James walked into the common room and spotted a sexy, tall brunette 6th year, Desley Dawson, reading a book in front of the fire.

Desley looked up from here book and walked seductively over to James.

James eyes followed her slender hips sway side to side as she came over and James said in a husky voice, " Well miss Dawson why are YOU up so late?"

"Waiting for a handsome Prince to sweep me of my feet and then take me on a pursuit for something hot and tasty," Desley purred undressing him with her eyes.

"Do you think you could settle for a king instead and a room with anything you want?"

The Brunette leaned in and kissed him passionately as a fiery red head walked through the portrait.

"James I'm sorry about what I said, its Sirius fault not ours," Lily said not noticing his company. Until it dawned on her that they were not the only ones in the room.

"Oh I didn't notice you were busy, I'll just go apologise to Mel and give Sirius a piece of my mind," Lily said with disappointers and hurt in here voice.

"Lily I-"

"James don't bother, we have both said to much tonight, just let it be."

Lily walked up the stairs to her dormitory to find Mel.

Lily's POV

Mel looked up in surprise and anger as lily walked in but quickly dismissed it at how distraught lily was.

'What's the matter Lils? Why are you so upset?"

Lily sat net to Mel and said, "Oh no much, I just came up here to apologise to you and James and give Sirius a piece of my mind, when I walk in on James and Desley kissing."

"Oh Lily I'm so sorry about what I said to you and about James and Desley, come here,"

Lily hugged Mel and let the tears slide down her face.

"I better go and see Sirius," Lily said whipping the tears from here face.

JAMES POV

The Brunette leaned in and kissed him passionately as a fiery red head walked through the portrait.

"James I'm sorry about what I said, its Sirius fault not ours," Lily said not noticing his company. Until it dawned on her that they were not the only ones in the room.

"Oh I didn't notice you were busy, I'll just go apologise to Mel and give Sirius a piece of my mind," Lily said disappointed and with hurt in here voice.

James looked into here eyes as she said this and saw the disappointment lurking in her voice and felt ashamed of him self.

"Lily I-"

"James don't bother, we have both said too much tonight, just let it be."

Lily walked up the stairs to her dormitory to find Mel.

"Shit I'm sorry Desley."

"Don't worry about it James it's fine, what about another time?"

"Yeah maybe another time," James said

James then walked back to his headroom.

"Sirius Black, get here right NOW and don't you DARE try and run of from me!" Lily shouted to Sirius as he tried to run of.

"What's the matter Lils?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Oh not much I'm just really angry because a certain some one spiked mine and someone else's drinks and incredibly drunk and said and done things I would never had done sober!"

"Lily about that, I'm really sorry, um I-"

Lily cut him off and said, "What the Hell were you thinking? Do you think it's funny to spike drinks with alcohol? If you were really sorry, you would never have done it in the 1st place!"

Lily turned on her heel and walked angrily back to her head girl room.


	7. Hogsmede

Title: "Not Every Thing is what it Seems 

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry potter but that will never happen.**

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't been able to update in ages coz of school projects and everything! 3 weeks tills school ends!**

**Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed my chapter! YOU ROCK!**

Chapter 7

Hogsmede

The next morning James rose early and went to the kitchens to get a special breakfast for him and Lily.

James placed the food on the table on the balcony and then walked into lily's room and softly woke her up.

"Lily wake up I have breakfast for you on the balcony."

"Yawn, I'm coming just give me a minute," Lily replied drowsily.

"**Mademoiselle** what would you like?" James asked bowing. "The choices today are a bowel of fruit and a glass of juice, pancakes and a chocolate drink, toast or cereal with a croissant and milk or bacon and eggs with water." James said charmingly.

'Well kind sir what about a selection of fruits with my cereal, one croissant and pancakes with a Mango and Banana Juice" Lily said smiling cheekily.

"Fair Lady, it would be an honour to prepare this delightful dish for you." James said selecting the food from the gold platters.

"**Mademoiselle your breakfast awaits."**

**"Thankyou kind sir. Will you give me the pleasure of dining with me?" lily asked polietly.**

**"Of couse Lily!" James said droping the acent.**

'James what do you want?" lily asked letting her curiosity show.

"Well- umm- ah, I just want to apologise for last night," James said nervously.

Lily looked at him sternly and almost game him a heart attack because she had the same stern glint on her face that Professor McGonagall famously wore and then smiled weakly and said, "Ok your forgiven but lets forget it."

"Ok! Deal! WE should probably go to Hogsmede today to plan the ball."

'Yeah and then I will meet up with the girls at the three Broomsticks."

"Ok then meet at the entrance Doors at 9:00am"

Lily smiled and walked into the study to make a list of what they needed for the ball and who they could get it from.

Its 8:59, I hope James is not too late because we have a lot to organise for," Lily thought to her self while waiting for James.

"Quick let's go!" James said pulling lily out the door.

"What's the rush?" lily asked.

'I'm supposed to be on a date with Elaine Morrison except she is a total bimbo and she drives me NUTS and I don't want to be found by her!" James said running out the gates and into Hogsmede.

James sighed from relief when he walked into the hustle and bustle of the neighbouring village, Hogsmede.

"Do you have the list" James asked lily.

"I sure do1" lily said pulling the list out of her robes.

"We need to go to Lady Val's Celebrations to get everything," Lily said.

"All of it there? I thought we need heaps of stuff?" James asked.

"We do and Lady Val's is a Party Organiser so we will see her," Lily replied.

Lily and James walked into Lady Val's shop and were greeted by a middle aged lady with blonde hair and a dark complexion.

"Delightful, most delightful! I haven't had a Hogwarts student come here for a while, most of my customers are from West Deluna, a village not far from here. What could I do for you dears today?" lady Val asked.

"Hogwarts is having a Valentines ball and we were hoping you could James Potter and my self Lily Evans, run it?"

"Head Girl and Head Boy you must be? Smart girl you are! You came here when I am having a sale. Now would you like to purchase the items now or tell me what you would like and let me organise it?" Val asked.

"UI think it would be best with your expertise, that you organise the ball and the entertainment and such." James said politely.

"That's a great idea, oh and I suggest some muggle entertainment too! Now will the Ball be over extravagant valentines or laid back simple?" The shopkeeper asked smiling.

"I was thinking of having the couples come as famous couples throughout the ages and I'm hoping that the room will not have too much Pink or it will put others and I included off from coming." James said charmingly.

'Sounds great, NOW Shoo, I have work that I must do!" Lady Val said cheekily kicking them out of the shop.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks before everyone else gets here,"lily said taking James arm.

"Ok sounds good. What time are the girls coming?" James asked.

"Around 10:30 am." Lily replied.

Lily and James walked into the Three Broomsticks leaving a soft chime as the door closed behind them.

Rosemeta a young Barmaid Witch in her late 20's Smiled warmly and said, "What could I do for you today Mr. Potter? Who is this beautiful young woman? Is she your girlfriend?"

"I'm Lily Evans and I'm not James Girlfriend, we are both head boy and girl and we had to organise a few things this morning." Lily said in greeting.

"Well that's a shame, you two suite each over greatly."

"Thank you Rosemeta! That's what I keep saying to Lily, but she won't but a bit of it." James said smiling cheekily.

"JAMES!"

The barmaid chuckled softly and said, "James, James, and James! When are you going to learn? At least buy the girl a drink!"

James pouted and said, "Hmmf! Women never appreciate men theses days!"

Both girls laughed and rolled their eyes in amusement.

The door chimed as the girls and the rest of the marauder's walked in bar Sirius who was tagging behind caring all the shopping bags that the boys had got.

"Sirius Stop complaining! It si not my fault you guys went to Zonko's and if it is to heavy, shrink them all and put them in your pocket!" Sarah said laughing.

"Great now you tell me!" Sirius grumbled to him self.

"Sirius do you want a Butterbeer?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Want a Butterbeer? Of course I do! I wouldn't walk all the way here for nothing!" Sirius muttered darkly to him self.

"Sirius Didn't we have something to ask Lily and James?" Remus smirked.

Sirius instantly cheered up and said with a sly look," Oh yes Remus what an interesting Question we have to ask them!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked dumbly.

"You know Sam… The Umm what's the word? Oh yeah! Callander Question!" Mel said trying to not give away any clues.

"Oh that! Do Alice, Frank and Sarah know what is happening?"

"Frank, Sarah and I do!" Alice said.

"Know what" Peter stammered.

"For crying out loud! What the hell are you talking about/" Lily asked angrily.

"Calm down lily you will find out in about umm…. 5 seconds, "Sirius said annoyingly.

"Ha, HA, HA! Very funny, NOW Spill!"Lily said agitated.

"OK lily dear!" Sarah said sweetly.

Then Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius, Sarah, Mel and Sam all said in union. "How was your date with James and when is the wedding?"

"WHAT!" Lily screeched.

"We were on a date? I thought we where planning for the Ball..,. Cough… and doing may things you would do on a date!" James snickered.

"1. It is not a **date,** we were merely doing our head duties **nothing else**. 2. I have enough on my mind to be dating let a lone **James**, who has been asking for the last **how many years**? 3. There is no wedding and **there will never be** and lastly it is not any of your **damn merlins business** **SO BUT OUT!"** Lily yelled at her shocked friends before storming out the door.

"Shit I didn't mean for that to happen!" Sirius said upset.

"Com on lets go cheer her up!" Alice said giving her fiancé a kiss on the forehead.

"Lils Waite up, we need to talk to you!" Sam said running to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone" Lily tossed over shoulder defiantly.

"We are sorry Lils, its just, sigh, I don't know? James is made for you and well I don't think it's a sill crush anymore, I think he really likes you and we all know that you do even if you don't admit it," Sarah said softly trying to calm her down.

Lily came to an abrupt halt and turned softly around to her friends and gave them a sad sigh.

"It's just so hard for me lately! I got some threatening letters and I haven't seen Dylan in ages and I'm really worried about him and I have a lot of other things on my mind like NEWTS too. Not to mention James who keeps driving me up a wall," lily said close to tears.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I had no idea" Mel said pulling the red head girl into a loving hug.

Lily just smiled weakly and let her friends hug her.

"Hey Lils, do you want to go clothes shopping with us?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'll come and then can we go to the bookstore down the road?" Lily asked.

"Ok 1st stop Madame Delta Outfits for all Occasions!" Sam said smiling.

The girls walked into the charming little shop and stated looking for suitable things.

Alice found hers almost instantly. Her dress was a Soft Blue slender column style dress. Her dress had a sweet heart neckline to the bottom of the bodice. The skirt flares into a circular shape covered with layers of soft blue tulle flounces.

"Wow Alice that dress looks great on you and suites your eyes, which were a deep blue. How come you find the perfect dress straight away we take half the day looking for one?" Sam said.

Alice laughed softly and replied, "It's not that hard! Here try this on."

Alice pointed to a strapless, drop-waist bodice of a stunning gold dress with gathered lace at the neckline and laced centre panel, with a full skirt that is made of layers of tulle and crinoline over gold lame

Sam feel in love with the dress instantly was dancing around the shop showing everyone.

Sarah, Mel and Lily walked around the shop selecting dressed, then frowning and placing them back until Sarah found a Gorgeous Red dress.

Her Dress was a two-piece, slender, strap less, sexy red dress. The dress had a bodice neckline edged with a sweet, little ruffle and the trained skirt, also edged with ruffling.

Everyone was ohing and ahhing when Mel shrieked at finding her Perfect Dress!

"Lily come have and have a look at this dress!" Mel gushed happily.

Mel put against her a classic white dress Cinderella dress that had beading of silver and clear sparkles on it.

Lily walked over to admire the dress and got very frustrated because she couldn't find the perfect dress for her.

Eventually she got so frustrated that she walked up to the counter and asked the shopkeeper if they had any decent dresses and the shopkeeper came out with 3 dresses but the dress that caught Lily's eyes was a exquisite emerald green dress

The dress had a waist halter style ball gown in emerald green taffeta, overlaid with black lace and tulle.

"Wow Lily that dress suits well with your emerald eyes and fiery red hair!" Sarah said truthfully.

"Thanks Sarah, you all don't look to bad if I must say myself." Lily said smiling.

After the girls had found their dresses they went to the bookstore down the road.

Lily was browsing through the books and found an interesting book on time travel and decided to buy it. So she went up to the counter and almost fainted at the sight before her.

"What? Why are? How come you're here?" lily asked dumbfounded.

"Bloody Hell! Is it the end of the world or something? Mel asked joinin lily at the counter.

"Oh my! The Marauder's in a bookstore! It's short of a miracle!" A shocked Sarah said with Alice and Mel looking on shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked regaining her composure.

"Well ummm we had to find a book about something to help someone, "James said looking at lily.

"Which we were told that we didn't have too. It means a lot to them that you forgave him." Sirius said seriously. (Get it?)

"Oh ok then!" Alice said hugging Frank.

A black owl came into the shop and gave lily a letter.

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry for not talking to you before I left. I had to get to Australia in a hurry. While I was in Australia I found out some grave news that I will share with you once I get back. I look forwards to seeing you.

Lots of love, Dylan.

P.s. I'll be back around the 14th of February (Valentines Day)

Lily gave the black owl a small treat and turned around to her friends and shrieked, Dylan will be back soon!"

Everyone was happy at the piece of news except a certain guy who was sulking in a corner.


	8. The Ball Dresses

I have some great pictures of the dresses that they will wear at ball but I don't know how to post them, so if you know how please contact me in email- ( I'm going to space it a ll so it will come up) j r g u n s t o n m s n . c o m . a u


End file.
